Rivera's Nightmare
Rivera's Nightmare Was known as the major Pilot of Godzilla Team: The Seven Seals, It was known to be the first major Godzilla Team: Episode with Godzilla actually fighting in Gameplay, and the first major Horror Prologue of the Seven Seals revealing Rivera actually being killed at the end of the Nightmare. Plot Enter Equestria On the night of 2033, Rivera Has Arrived and launched a surprised Scare Invasion Of Ponyville during the the My Little Pony Holiday known as Nightmare Day. The Ponies of Ponyville watch In terror As Rivera wreaks havoc on the Village while Mysteriously Howling like A Werewolf... The Defenders of Ponyville proved to be a major failure against Rivera, for they were known to him to be Targets with wings, that he easily shot out of the sky with Atomic Breath burning each and everyone of the Pegasus... Rivera not satisfied of this pathetic defense line starts to torment with the Ponies scaring them one at a time. He is known to be taking a huge enjoyment from it. However Rivera's Innocent, Scary night takes a bad turn when Princess Luna Of Equestria arrives, Rivera uncaring tries to Shoot her with Atomic Breath but she Dodges with no problem at all. She States that Rivera shouldn't have come for She has a friend with her which is presumed to be Godzilla. Rivera's fright night was later and quickly turned into a battlefield. Rivera & Godzilla Brawl it off all over The Snowy fields of Ponyville, Though It is shown that Rivera is shown to be having the advantage over Godzilla, It is stated that he was only allowing Rivera to win until he runs out of steam. After a while Rivera starts to lose steam and Godzilla easily begins to over power him, by Shooting Atomic Breath at him about 3 to 4 times, After the 4th Rivera is finally defeated by a large explosion between the Blast of his and Godzilla's. Rivera than is killed in the blast and falls down to the ground with the Humans of G-Force Cheering Yelling "We Got The Bastard!!!" Setting Equestria At Night, Unknown Day and Month, somewhere around 2033... Production Trivia *''Rivera's Nightmare, was known to be the first major Horror Short for all of Godzilla Team...'' *''The screen footage of Godzilla, vs. Megagurious was edited by 2091riveraisrael, to be dark and Spooky so that It will reveal that the Pilot is actually a Nightmare...'' *''Rivera was heard to be making Werewolf Howls, throughout the entire Pilot instead of Roaring in his normal Godzilla Roar, It was possibly due to it being a Nightmare how Rivera was able to howl like a Werewolf...'' *''Rivera's Nightmare has no Voice Over, and is only shown to be Subtitled....'' *''The Pilot takes place in 2033, It is possible that the Nightmare could have taken place during the Godzilla Team: R & I Millennium...'' *''Despite the Season being written by Legendarywerewolf206, The Pilot was created by 2091riveraisrael...'' *''Rivera's Nightmare, was the only Episode to contain a song by Micheal Jackson...'' *''Thriller was chosen by 2091riveraisrael to take part of the Pilot due to it actually being a Nightmare...'' *''Godzilla is shown On Godzilla Unleashed Gameplay Footage for the first time...'' *''The Day of and the Month of the Pilot is unknown, only the year is shown...'' *''Rivera was known to be killed in the Nightmare...'' *''Princess Luna of My Little Pony makes her first appearance in the Pilot stating that Rivera shouldn't have come...'' *''Godzilla States that he was only kidding about dieing, proving that even Godzilla enjoys to tamper with Rivera's Anger...'' *''Rivera States that Was some Nightmare, revealing that his death was no longer reality, but a Nightmare...'' *''Rivera is In The Hudson River after the Nightmare at the close of the Pilot...'' *''Pinkie Pie of the Mane 6, made her first appearance in this Pilot, she was the first to make an Appearence before the other 5, which would appear later in the second Pilot, Monsters vs. Ponies...'' Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes